Meeting the Past
by 1BlackCat9
Summary: Bella wasn't Edward first love. Renesmee isn't Edward first born. A family Edward knows nothing about, lives in Volterra with the Volturi. Emily and Lily and both of them have powers that combine really well and Aro values much. What happens when the Volturi find out about Edwards new family? In canon until the part where Alice has the vision about the Volturi. M to be safe.


_Bella wasn't Edward first love. Renesmee isn't Edward first born. A family Edward knows nothing about lives in Volterra with the Volturi. Emily and Lily and both of them have powers that combine really well and Aro values much. What happens when the Volturi find out about Edwards new family?_

 _In canon until the part where Alice has the vision about the Volturi._

* * *

 **A/N:** Welcome, reader! This is my second story.

I hope you like it! Don't forget to review!

* * *

 _Chapter One_

* * *

1930, October, London.

We were outside the opera house and started walking home. Angela lives next door to me so we were walking together. It pained me that we couldn't marry. We could only go out as friends till our families will find us a man to marry since we don't show any interest in finding one. People like us are banned in our society.

About halfway home a man appeared behind us and started yelling perverse things at us. He cornered us in a dark alley. He started undressing my friend and that angered me. Really angered. I saw a bottle laying by the wall. I took and smashed it against the wall. He won't hurt her. I won't let him. I was about to stab him with the glass, when a stunningly handsome man appeared from nowhere. He put his hands between the rapist and my friend and smashed them both to each wall with a strength I had never seen before. He bit? the man and killed him. I couldn't move at first. But I unfroze and kneeled beside my friend. She was unconscious, but breathing. She was alive. Thank god!

I heard the man who saved us standing up. I looked at him fearfully and at the same time confidentially.

"You won't hurt us," I said, looking into his eyes.

He licked his lips: "Oh, but I want to. So much."

That dazed me: "Please, don't. We didn't do anything."

He tilted his head as a predator looking at his dinner: "But you were about to. What are you doing out by yourself without a man?"

"We don't need a man. We were just on our way home."

"Interesting…" he mumbled and was gone.

I sat with my mouth hanging open for a while, but then collected myself. I couldn't let anyone see us this way. There would be rumors for years and our families would be disgraced.

I cupped Angela's cheek.

"Wake up, my love. He is gone. They are gone. It's okay," I whispered into her ear.

Her eyes fluttered and she squeezed my hand.

"Where did he go?" she barely got out.

I understood that she hadn't seen the stunning predator since she was unconscious as soon as our savior smashed her against the wall.

"He is dead and won't harm you anymore," I tried not to lie and hide the truth at the same time.

"Can you stand up?" I asked her in a calming voice. She nodded and I helped her get up. Her legs were trembling, but I was a strong woman so I still could handle her.

I walked us to my house, which was the closest. I knocked on the door of the small ménage house. It was where our servant lived. She was like a mom to me. She practically raised me and I knew I could trust her.

It was about midnight, but there still was a light in the window and it didn't take long till the door was open by an old woman dressed in a dressing gown and slippers.

"Emily!" She exhaled, holding her hands on her heart, "What are you doing here, kid? What happened?"

Tears started streaming down my face: "We were attacked...by a man. Our parents can't see us like this! Can we, please, spend the night here?"

She frowned: "I don't think it is a good idea, darling...But come in!" she rushed us inside.

We soon were tucked in on the bed while Nanny went to sleep on the sofa.

She knew about me and Angela, but she was okay with it. I could trust her with that and I knew I can trust her with this.

I woke up with a note in my hand.

 _Meet me in the old park at midnight._

It said. It was written in the most beautiful handwriting I had ever seen. I immediately knew I was going to be in the old park at midnight. Maybe my curiosity will be the end of me, but I couldn't help it.

I spent the whole day looking after Angela. She had hit her head really bad. Nanny was in the main house where my parents were panicking about me being lost. I didn't believe for a second that they really cared about me. All they cared about was their reputation.

At night I sneaked out. When I arrived there was nobody there. I stood on the bridge, looking at the water.

"Hello," I suddenly heard coming from the shadows. It was him. The stunning predator. His voice was angelic.

"H...hello," my voice was trembling much to my dislike.

"What is your name?" he asked, stepping out from the shadows.

"It is Emily Zellweger. What...what is yours?" I was nervous as heck. Who was he?

"Edward Cullen. You really didn't take anyone with you?" he was suspicious.

I shook my head.

"I...why did you save us yesterday?"

"I didn't. It was never my intention. It just happened."

And now I was confused. Why did he do that then?

"Why didn't you hurt us? You said you wanted to," I continued asking.

He tilted his head: "I don't know. You begged me not to. Did you want it otherwise?"

I vigorously shook my head.

"You aren't as afraid of me as you should be. And unimaginably beautiful," he stated.

I looked into his eyes. They were red. That freaked me out, but I didn't say anything till I understood that he was waiting for an answer.

"Thank you?"

He chuckled and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. It was like everything about him seemed to be out of this world beautiful. I was attracted to him. I have never been attracted to a man. But Angela was my first woman that I found attractive too. Was it possible to like both genders?

"You are a very interesting woman. Is there anyone in line for your hand?"

Was he… flirting?

I shook my head: "No."

He smiled a crooked smile: "Good."

And a moment later his lips were on mine. And I liked it. It was my first kiss. I had never kissed Angela. I never dared to. It felt like I was in heaven. And it was over too soon.

"I like you, Emily," he said, looking into my eyes.

I gulped, but couldn't say anything. He was kissing me again. And then he was gone. There was a note again in my hand.

 _Meet me again tomorrow at midnight at the old boarding house._

I headed home, knowing where I would be at the same time tomorrow. At the old, abandoned house on the border.

And so I was there. I knocked on the door and there he was. Breathtakingly handsome.

He pulled me, his hands on my hips. He kissed me passionately and only a few minutes later I was in his bed, naked and being taken for the first time. It hurt, but it was a good pain. I spent the night here, talking. We talked about a lot of things. The only subject we didn't touch was Edward. He didn't talk about his family, his history or anything. We found out that we had lots in common. He too is very passionate about music and plays the piano. He took me home before the sunrise.

"You are an extraordinary woman. I am sorry, that I hurt you. If you still want to be together with me, meet me at the bridge tonight. I will wait for you."

"As I already said, the bruises don't hurt. It was perfect. And I promise. I will be there," I said as I got off his car.

I could feel it. I was already falling for him. And I was almost shocked that he felt attracted to me.

When I arrived there were policemen in the house. They were already questioning Angela. There was nowhere to go so I surrendered and answered their questions. Of course they asked asking me where was I tonight. I lied saying that I was out for a walk. Thank God it was cold outside and I was all covered in clothes.

My parents prohibited me from stepping outside the house and fired Nanny. The next week I spent in my rooms in tears. I had forgotten all about Angela. The only thing that mattered now was Edward. And now he thinks I don't want him. It was a nightmare come true.

You can imagine my shock when I found out that I was pregnant a week later. It had been two weeks since that night. Since I last saw him. I was sure I was pregnant. Some of my friends have already had a child and some even were pregnant right now. I knew the symptoms and they all matched.

I know my father and I knew that he would beat the crap out of me if he found out. So I sneaked out of the house at midnight. I could do so, because they finally let their guard down since I didn't try to run away as I had done at the beginning. I hoped that Edward would be at the old house on the border, but it was empty as it had always been. I didn't know where to look for him. I stepped out of the city and by the sunrise I was in our neighboring town. I wandered around all day, not knowing what to do. At night I settled in a dark alley. It reminded me of the night I met Edward, but it will have to do. I needed a rest and I needed to stay out of sight. Now I have to think of two, not just myself. And it was… weird.

I was waken up by a sound of a can hitting the ground.

"Felix, some would think you would be more graceful for a vampire," I heard a girl's voice.

A vampire? I have heard of these creatures, but they are not real. Must be some joke. I quickly stood up.

"Oh, nice. You woke up the meal," the girl growled.

I felt my heart starting to race. It was not good. I didn't like the way they spoke.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling.

They finally stepped out of the shadows. There were four of them. A girl, boy and two men. Each bigger than the other one. And…they all had red eyes. Just like Edward.

"Who are you?" I asked again, this time more demanding and looked into the girl's eyes.

"Volturi. Vampires. Your death. Choose yourself how you want to call us," she answered and then put her hand in front of her mouth.

"I didn't mean to say it," she whispered.

Well, that happened often to me. People seemed to tell me anything I asked them. Remembering Edward, it was easy to believe in vampires. He and these people were all incredibly beautiful, pale and had red eyes. I remember how he could appear out of nowhere and how his skin was cold as ice. And then I also remembered him killing that man and the four in front of me calling me a meal.

I started panicking: "Please, don't kill me," I begged her, still looking into her eyes.

The boy next to her chuckled darkly: "They always say it and it _never_ works."

"Please, don't," I continued begging, ignoring the boy.

The red eyed girl tilted her head: "I think we just might not kill you this time. What are you doing here all alone?" she asked me.

I gulped: "I…am pregnant. I think it is a vampire's child. I am not sure he was a vampire. You have to help me," I still ignored others, looking only at the girl.

The biggest man let out a booming laugh: "A vampire child? How much alcohol did you drink tonight?"

I shook my head: "I am not lying and I am sure he was the same as you. He had red eyes and pale skin. He was very handsome. Please, you have to help me. I don't know where he is and there is nobody to help me."

The girl looked at me, narrowing her eyes: "Okay, we are taking you with us. I will do what I can, but Aro will be the one to decide."

"Thank you!" I whispered.

2006, December, Volterra.

"Mom?" I was called out of my memories by my daughter. I guess it is already morning, if she is up.

I sat up, putting a fake smile on my face: "Yes, sweetie?"

"Aro is waiting for us in the Hall."

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_

* * *

 **A/N:** English isn't my native language, but from what I know from my other story, there aren't really many mistakes. However, if you find some, let me know! ;)


End file.
